


Earth's mightiest magical girls

by SlimMike



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, 結城友奈は勇者である | Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de aru | Yuki Yuna is a Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimMike/pseuds/SlimMike
Summary: An extraordinary situation requires an extraordinary team. When their enemies inexplicably start working together, Tachibana Hibiki, Yuuki Yuuna, Kaname Madoka and their friends need to join forces until they can find explanations and a solution, but is everyone willing to cooperate?





	Earth's mightiest magical girls

**Author's Note:**

> Important disclaimers before going into the story:
> 
> -Since Madoka is the most popular out of the 3 series, there will be heavy spoilers for it.
> 
> -One of the reasons I wrote this fic is to give Yuuki Yuuna and Symphogear a bit more exposition among other fanbases, so spoilers for those 2 will be kept at a minimum, however, if the story requieres me to use a big spoiler I'll make sure to note it (though I'll try to avoid it)
> 
> -While one of the tags says AU-canon divergence, all series will mostly stay true (unless I try to avoid spoilers) to their canon, and they will take place in their own universes, but they will be merged.
> 
> So here it is, something I've been thinking about for the longest time and finally got the time to write it. I love crossovers, and just thinking about this one makes me really excited, I hope you get the same feeling when reading it.
> 
> I have a lot of interactions and scenarios planned, but for now, the first 2 chapters will be mostly introductory, mainly to get those who don't know about Yuuki Yuuna or Symphogear familiar with their characters and world, though there will be brief explanations for Madoka too.

“I’ll be back soon, Miku!”

“Be careful, Hibiki.”

That’s what Tachibana Hibiki (17 years old) says everyday to her best friend, Kohinata Miku (same age), before she goes out to save the world. She has been doing it for about 2 years now, today however, she would have her most surprising encounter yet.

“Tachibana, ready to go?” Tsubasa inquired.

“I swear everyday you take more time to say goodbye.” Said the short tempered Chris.

“Hehe, sorry.”

Kazanari Tsubasa (19 years old) and Yukine Chris (17 years old) are two of her teammates. Tsubasa is by far the most experienced of the team, as she has received training since she was 5 years old. Chris joined the team the same year as Hibiki, after a certain incident.

“Maria, what’s the situation?” Tsubasa approached her teammate, who was monitoring the city with Elfnein, a small and very clever girl known as a Homunculus.

“The usual Noise signal, I sent Kirika and Shirabe ahead to scout for any abnormalities.”

Maria Cadenzavna Eve (22 years old), Akatsuki Kirika (16 years old) and Tsukuyomi Shirabe (15 years old) were the last 3 members to join the group known as “Symphogears”, named after their special gear that, among other things, allows them to fight the Noise, the main threat of their world that can’t be damaged otherwise.

Because they have been involved in many incidents, the commander of the operation, Kazanari Genjuro (Tsubasa’s uncle), as well as other staff members, have been traveling around the world in order to explain their actions. While he is absent, Genjuro assigned Tsubasa as the leader, who designated Maria as second in command.

“Akatsuki, Tsukuyomi, everything okay?”

“Yes Tsubasa-san, so far nothing but Noise. Shirabe-chan has been running around the perimeter, but she hasn’t found anything unusual.”

“Very well. Hold your position, we’ll be there soon.”

“This is so odd” -said a frustated Elfnein- “there was an abnormal spike of energy in their location, yet all they’ve seen are Noise.”

“Don’t worry Elfnein” -Maria put her hand on the little girl’s head and smiled- “It’s our duty to investigate it regardless, so please keep monitoring from here, alright?” Elfnein nodded.

“Tachibana, Yukine, I need to talk to Maria for a brief moment.”

“Sure senpai, let’s go Hibiki.”

“Wait Chris-chan, how about a race?”

“I’m not going to race you this early in the morning you idiot.”

“Afraid to lose, Yukine?” Tsubasa winked at her.

“You too senpai?!”

“You are not exactly the fastest of the group, so think of it as training.” Maria intervened, trying to motivate Chris.

“Thanks Maria…” -Chris let out a big sigh- “Fine, I’ll do it just to prove you all wrong.”

“Tsubasa-san!” Elfnein interrupted “There’s that signal again, it’s…”

“Elfnein, what’s wrong?!” For some reason she wasn’t responding, or moving.

“Tsubasa look.” Maria pointed at the monitors, all seemingly frozen as well.

“Everything is still...”

“Miku!” Hibiki ran back to check on her friend.

_“Tsubasa-san, are you there?”_

“Tsukuyomi, what’s your status?

_“Kiri-chan and I were fighting the noise until they suddenly stopped moving, not only them, but the civilians around too.”_

“Miku isn’t moving either…” Hibiki came back, her usual cheerfulness replaced with concerned

“So we are the only ones not affected by it” -Maria noted- “but if our enemies didn’t do it, then who?

“Chris-chan, what are you…”

Before Hibiki could finish, the 6 symphogears found themselves surrounded by a strange light, and they were teleported somewhere else.

\---

“Member of the hero club, Yuuki Yuuna, reporting for duty!”

“Member of the hero club, Mimori Togo, reporting for duty!”

Yuuki Yuuna (14 years old) and Mimori Togo (same age) have been best friends for about 2 years. Both are members of the hero club, their school club dedicated to help others, today however, they would aid the person most desperate for help.

“Oh, is no one here yet?”

“Yet? Yuuna-chan you overslept, if anything they probably left without us.”

“Togo-san what are we going to do?!” We are the prince and princess, we can’t be late!”

“We can still get there in time if we hurry, let’s go Yuuna-chan!” Togo grabbed her hand and ran, though not much time passed before a limo stopped in front of them.

“Yuyu, Washi, get in!”

“Sonoko?!”

Nogi Sonoko (14 years old) is another member of the club and childhood friend of Togo. For different circumstances they had to part ways, but they were able to reunite on the hero club years later.

“Sonoko you are a real hero, how did you know we…” Togo stared at Sonoko, waiting for an expression that would reveal her suspicion.

“You caught me Washi.”

“I knew it, you overslept.”

“But it all worked out! I managed to find the prince and her princess, being the tree is not so bad after all.”

As one of their main activities, the hero club performs various plays for the local elementary school, but this one was very special for Togo, since it was the first with Sonoko, and because of one particular scene.

“Yuyu, did you overslept too? Because I know Washi wouldn’t.”

“Yes, Togo-san was very serious about rehearsal so we stayed up most of the night practicing.”

“Sorry Yuuna-chan, I should have let you rest.”

“It’s fine Togo-san, I love spending the night with you!”

“Yuuna-chan…” Togo covered her face in embarrassment.

“Seeing you two makes me want to write things.” Sonoko laughed.

After 5 minutes they arrived at the school, were 3 other girls were waiting for them.

“Oh great you are here, good morning!”

“Really Fu, you are just going to greet them like that? As the leader you should show a little more discipline.”

“Come on Karin they are just a little late, besides, it was really fun seeing you try to entertain the kids.” Fu said with a smirk on her face.

“Don’t remind me of that...” Karin pouted.

“Good thing I have my reliable little sister with me, her singing was more than enough to keep them calm, right Itsuki?”

“R-Right, I’m glad they liked it.”

Inubouzaki Fu (14 years old) the leader and founder of the hero club, Inubouzaki Itsuki (12 years old), her younger sister, and Miyoshi Karin (14 years old), who initially only joined to supervise the club, but eventually warmed up to them.

“Now that all the hero club members are here it’s time to deliver our most memorable play yet! Narrator, are you ready?”

“Y-Yes!” Itsuki screamed

“Demon?”

“Ready to scare those kids!” Karin nodded.

“Tree?”

“Ready to…stand still!” Sonoko saluted.

“Prince?”

"Ready to..." Yuuna paused when she noticed the kids inside the classroom stopped moving. Her phone, or more precisely, terminal, emitted an alarm, indication that it was time for the hero club to perform their real mission. No one knows exactly what they do, and they can’t tell, which is why time stops for everyone but them.

Vertex are enemies send by the gods of heaven in order to eliminate humanity. They can’t attack humans directly, so instead they target the gods of earth, known by people as “Shinju-sama”. Said gods offer protection in the form of a barrier that stops the vertex from reaching humanity, however, since the Shinju-sama can’t defend itself, is up to the hero club to defeat the vertex.

Shinju-sama doesn’t exist physically on earth, so the heroes are teleported to its realm, best described as a multicolored forest, in which the Shinju-sama takes the form of a giant tree.

“They sure pick the worst times to invade. Hero club, formation!”

Fu always made the girls form a huddle to give them some encouraging words before the battle.

“Alright listen up, we have a lot of kids eagerly waiting for us, and I’m sure the princess doesn’t want to miss the play no matter what” -Fu winked at Togo, making her blush- “So let’s do this as usual and go back home.”

“You are getting better at this Fumi-senpai, everyone is so fired up.”

“That’s one of the most important skills of leadership Sonoko, I need to set a good example for Karin.”

“Sister, something is wrong...”

“What’s the matter, Itsuki?”

Itsuki showed Fu her terminal, unknown enemy signals were all over the place, but more worrisome were the ones near the Shinju-sama.

“11 more heroes?! Sonoko, do you know anything about this?

“No Fumi-senpai, I haven’t heard anything for the Taisha.” The Taisha is the organization that directly communicates with the Shinju-sama, as such, they also handle the hero club.

“We need to learn who they are before the enemy approaches.”

“Well if they appear as heroes in our terminal that means they are on our side, right? Don’t worry Fu-senpai, now come on let’s meet our new teammates!” Yuuna ran towards the location of her new allies.

\---

_“What the hell is going on? We can’t harm those things!”_

Akemi Homura (14 years old) thought as she was running with her best friend, Kaname Madoka (same age), from unknown enemies she had never seen before, in any timeline. She has been a magical girl for many years, unable to change the fate of her dearest friend, today however, she would meet the people that would end her seemingly endless loop.

“How are you holding up Kyoko? I told you not to eat a lot before the mission.”

“Are you still mad I didn’t save you anything? I already said sorry Sakaya, just keep running.”

Sakura Kyoko (14 years old) and Miki Sayaka (same age) are roommates and very close friends in this timeline. Homura hopes that change is enough for them to survive until the "Night of Walpurgis".

“We need to find a place to hide, they may not be too fast but we are still vulnerable in an open space.”

Tomoe Mami (15 years old) is the leader of the group, a veteran and very capable magical girl. In this timeline, she has shown reliable leading skills, often avoiding dangerous situations by staying calm.

This timeline has already proven to be quite different from the rest, so much that it made Homura a bit optimistic. The truth about magical girls always affects the group in serious ways, often ending in either dead or becoming a witch. Homura tried to tell them the truth from the get go once, but they didn’t believe her. This time however, for some reason she did it again, with positive results. The revelation not only brought the group closer together, it gave them a new resolution: as long as they live, they will eventually find a way to stop Kyubey and the magical girl system.

The approach of the group certainly shocked Homura, but none of that mattered to her, after all, her only intention was to try and keep everyone alive so that hopefully this time they can stop the "Night of Walpurgis" without Madoka dying or turning into a witch. Even if the rest suffered one of those fates in the process, it would be fine as long Madoka didn’t. Her “ace in the hole”, the ability to travel back in time 1 month, still remained a secret, just in case she had to use it yet again.

But Homura’s optimism took a dive when those strange monsters showed up. Are they a new breed of witches that Kyubey created? Is the fact that they can’t hurt them supposed to make them fall into despair? Are they gonna engage in a hopeless fight from now on? Homura had never had so many questions before, this change was too drastic, and for the first time in a while, it made her feel like she lost control of the situation.

“I see enemies up ahead, and some up in the sky too. Homura, you need to stop time before we are surrounded.” Sayaka said panting.

“Agreed, link us Tomoe-san.”

Aside from the ability to jump back in time 1 month, she can also stop time for 1 minute, though she has to wait 1 hour until she can do it again. If a person is somehow physically connected to Homura before she stops time, then time stops for that person too.

“Homura-chan wait! Not everyone is linked yet.” Madoka said when she noticed the enemies freezed.

“I didn’t do it…”

“What happened then, is there someone else around?” Mami carefully observed their surroundings without leaving the group.

_“Again another unknown event, why…?”_

“Kyoko, you are glowing so much it’s almost blinding!” Sayaka covered her eyes.

“Save your flirting for later Sayaka...”

“I’m serious, there’s a weird light around all of us.”

In the blink of an eye, the girls found themselves in a strange place, in front of a giant tree, and with other 6 girls.

\---

“Where are we?” Tsubasa and Mami said in unison before they noticed each other.

“Who the hell are you?!” Homura pointed her gun at Tsubasa.

“Homura-chan don’t!” Madoka grabbed her arm, trying to put it down, and she noticed it was trembling.

_“This is not supposed to be happening…”_

Tsubasa just stared at her, and ordered Chris, who was just about to do it, to not draw her guns.

“Homura calm down” -Mami stood in front of her- “Sorry about her outburst, but this situation is unfamiliar for us, and I can see it is for you too.”

“Indeed” -Tsubasa walked forward- “But perhaps we can find similarities in the way we got here. We were investigating an incident when a friend of us noticed an unusual flux of energy, after that time stopped, and we were teleported here.”

“Time stopped for us prior to our arrival here too, some strange creatures we couldn’t harm were about to surround us before it happened.”

_“Those strange creatures, could they be noise?”_

“Tsubasa, someone is coming.” Maria pointed at a silhouette in the distance.

“HEY!” Yuuna shouted while waving her arm.

“Is that a girl?” -Hibiki noticed- “Hey, over here!”

“Shut it idiot!” -Chris smacked her in the head- “We don’t know who she is.”

“But she sounds friendly, maybe she knows what’s going on.”

Madoka couldn’t help but giggle at Hibiki’s easy going attitude and her friend’s reaction. Homura of course wasn’t as amused, the presence of yet another strange person made her even more paranoid.

“Wow! Are all of you the new heroes? My name is Yuuki Yuuna, and I’ll be your new teammate!”

“I’m Tachibana Hibiki! Happy to meet you!” Hibiki was the only one to respond. Both girls shook hands and exchanged smiles, while everyone else was just dumbfounded.

“Yuuna!” -Fu and the rest arrived, and she gently pulled her away- “What do you think you are doing?”

“Like I said Fu-senpai, I’m greeting the new members of the hero club!”

“Did you even ask them who they are and why are they here?”

“No, but they seem to be on board, right Hibiki-chan?”

“Hibiki-chan…?”

“Yes! I’m Tachibana Hibiki, and these are my..” Chris headlocked and dragged her away.

Despite the reaction of her friends, Madoka really enjoyed the way Hibiki and Yuuna introduced themselves, she couldn't stop grinning.

“Tomoe-san, could you please get to the bottom of this situation as soon as possible?” Said an anxious Homura.

“R-Right. Sorry, those two really caught me off guard.” Mami let out a short laugh.

With Yuuna and Hibiki under control, Tsubasa and Mami introduced themselves to Fu and clarified their situation.

“This is weird, that can only mean you were summoned by the Shinju-sama.”

“Shinju-sama?” Mami and Tsubasa inquired.

Fu briefly explained the history of the Shinju-sama and the hero club.

“But we have never heard of this, why were we suddenly required?” Mami asked.

“We do not have the means, nor the time, to sort out our situation right now. If what Inubouzaki-san said is true, we need to fight, and once we defeat the enemy, we will return home, correct?”

“Yes Tsubasa-san” -Fu showed them her terminal- “These are the vertex I told you about, but there are two signals we don’t recognize.”

“One of them looks a lot like noise, our main enemies. Tomoe-san, you talked about your encounter with invulnerable monsters, those were most likely noise, they can’t be harmed by anything but our armors”

“That other signal…” -Mami took a closer look at the terminal- “Could it be a witch?”

“A witch?” Fu asked.

“We’ll explain our situation later, for now we have a mission. Fu-san, we’ll assist against the vertex, but if we confirm that other presence is a witch, please leave it to us.”

Tsubasa, Fu and Mami went back to their groups to brief them about their new predicament.

“I see” -Maria said- “What an odd situation, but the noise are here so that means it is our problem too. Kirika, Shirabe, ready?”

“We only need to beat the enemies, right? Let’s give them hell, Shirabe-chan!”

“Just don’t get carried away Kiri-chan, focus on the noise only.”

“Yukine, try to keep your firepower from getting in the way of the others.”

“Don’t worry senpai.”

“Tachibana… where is she?”

“Yuuna-chan, let’s go!” Hibiki suddenly interrupted the hero club’s huddle.

 _“Those two sure hit it off fast.”"_ Tsubasa joyfully thought.

“Yes Hibiki-chan! I really want to see you fight.”

“Be careful, Yuuna-chan.” Togo interrupted the energetic duo

“Don’t worry Togo-san, We’ll be back soon!”

Yuuna and Hibiki went ahead of everyone to face the enemy

“She… interrupted my huddle speech...” said a defeated Karin.

“Y-You were doing great, Karin-san” Itsuki awkwardly tried to pat her.

“Are you sure it’s fine to let Yuyu leave like that, Fumi-senpai?”

“Tsubasa-san doesn’t seem to mind, it looks like she really trusts Hibiki-san, and we trust our Yuuna, right?” Everyone else nodded and prepared to fight.

“So we are actually fighting to protect the whole world? That’s so cool!” Sayaka said eagerly.

“We get to beat new enemies, that’s what’s really cool” Kyoko replied.

“I want to get to know the others more.” Said Madoka in a low tone.

“Before all of you start daydreaming, remember that we need to confirm if there is a witch here.” Mami scolded them.

_“No, no, no, no, no! This is all wrong! Things are not supposed to go this way…_

_I need to calm down…_

_If there is indeed a witch here, it must be Charlotte, I need to keep an eye on Mami…”_

_“As soon as we are done here, we’ll leave and everything will be back on track…”_

“Homura-chan, let’s go.” Madoka grabbed her hand with that reassuring smile on her face she has seen some many times.

_“No one will get in our way Madoka, I promise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapters. I really hope you enjoy this ride, any comments, questions or suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
